paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Barking at the Moon
This is one of the songs from the PAW Patrol version of Bolt. (click here for the part it's in) Cali shows Chase how to be a regular pup. Along the way, Cali, Chase, and Maragold start to become best friends. (Oh, I almost forgot! click here for the real version) Lyrics (Cali is showing Chase how to fetch sticks) (At first, he's confused, but then he starts to get the hang of it) (At a Waffle World, the chubby guy from earlier is seen eating his lunch) (Maragold takes his placemat and then swipes a fry) (She brings the placemat to Cali) I have got some much to give I swear I do I may not have nine lives But this one feels brand new (In the truck, Chase plays with a tennis ball) (Fetching balls and sticks: check!) (They look at the map and see that the truck is heading for Chicago) (That means it's time to hitch-hike on another truck) Yes, I lived a good one I have tried to be true There are some things I never realized 'Til I met you (The group has reach Missouri) (On the bad of a dump truck, Chase learns to bury) (The dirt goes flying onto the U-Hauler's front window) (Burying: check!) Now the wind feels on my cheeeeeeks When I'm Barking aaat the Moooooooooon There is no home like one you got 'Cause that home belongs to you (The trio gets direction from pidgeons and hitch-hike a different vehicle) (Later) (In a back yard, Cali turns on a sprinkler, Chase plays with the water and then Chase starts to chase Cali and Maragold with the sprinkler) (Water-play: check) Whoo-Whoo Here I cooooooome Whoo-Whoo Back to yoooooooou (In a field, Chase sees a boy and his dog, aka Ryder and Rocky, playing fetch with a stick) (Cali holds a stick out to him and he starts to play with it) There is no home like one you got 'Cause that home belongs to you (Later, the trio boards a train) (At a train stop, Chase gives Cali a ball of yarn as a gift) Well I was in trouble bad I was so confused I may not see in color, babe But I sure can feel blue (At a park) (Chase is surprised by a Chocoate Labrador Pup who is doing the play-pose) (Cali shows him the pose and that he wants to play) (Chase does the play pose and starts to play with the Labrador) (Play-pose and playing with other pups: check!) I have been a lot of things They may not all be true My experience was so mysterious 'Til I met you (The trio later hitch-hikes on top of a car with a canoe on top) (The chubby guy in the U-Haul sees them) (Maragold just gives him a salute like wave) (He just slowly waves his fingers) Now the Sun will rise in the eeeeeaaaast But I'm Barking aaaat the Moooooon (After the car moves north, the three trek throught the snow until they climb into a delivery truck carrying pipes) (That night, Chase stuck his head out to feel the rain pouring down) (Cali notices that the gold star mark on his back is gone) (But she sees that he doesn't care) (Obsession with what he used to be: check!) There is no home like one you got 'Cause that home belongs to you (The trio reach Las Vegas the next night) Whoo-Whoo Here I coooooooome Whoo-Whoo Back to yoooooou (While there, Cali shows Chase and Maragold.... how to eat garbage) (Garbage eating: .... double-check....) There is no home like one you got 'Cause that home belongs to you There is no home like one you got 'Cause that home belongs to you (Together, they witness a waterworks show with fireworks above) There is no home like on you got 'Cause that home belongs to yooooooou Category:Fanon Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Love Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers